Shinigami's Wedding to Duo, Vegeta and Gohan
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: My friend Shinigami gets married to Duo, Vegeta and Gohan. All at once! With most of the dbz and gundam chars present will anyone come out in one piece?


Author's note I do not own the gundam characters or dbz characters. Gohan in this fic is old enough to marry so don't ask. Also to uderstand this story you must know this is self insertion. Here are the characters that I have inserted. Also this fic is really wierd and reads as if i had been drinking which i wasn't. I'm not allowed to yet, And wouln't if i could. Beer smells bad!  
  
  
Lillith: Female Pink hair, batlike wings and claws on hands and feet. Super human strength too.  
  
Shin: Actually Kyllir from fanfiction.net. She has bluish green hair hair, kinda a tom boy, and has a likening to Duo. This story came about cause she said that Gohan had a cute butt and she's a fan of Vegeta. Along with her Duo liking. Has superhuman strength and is a fire mage.  
  
Nisshoku: Female. Brown hair and is a ice mage. Super human strength also.  
  
Gisshoku: Male. Dark blue hair and a lightning mage.   
  
Zenith: MALE no matter how many people think I'm female!!!!!!!!!! Geez a guy has long hair....... Anyway 9 foot blue hair that's near white. No pupils. Has the ability to destroy the universe and put it back together again 900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times.  
  
Pikawhoo: Shin's pikachu. Has weird hair and shoots blue lighting.  
  
  
  
Well on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
SHINIGAMI"S WEDDING TO VEGETA, GOHAN AND DUO  
  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came a voice from behind Shin. Whirling around in her tux she could see Zenith and Lil looking at her from the doorway. They were both hanging upside down from the wall outside the doorway.  
  
"HUH?!?!?"  
  
Laughing, Lil did a jumping summersault off the wall and landed on the ground outside the door wings outstretched. Above her Zenith just walked sideways down the wall, stepped over the doorframe, and into the dressing room. Shin could see that both of them had neglected tuxedo's for t-shirts with a picture of the front of a tux painted on them. Lil in fact was still wearing her custom pink jacket over it.  
  
Scratching her head Shin repeated, "Huh?!?"  
  
"Just trying to work off some your wedding day jitters don't cha know?" said Zenith. He was now looking at her with his head craned upwards, except, because he was standing on the wall he was actually looking sideways. "Three times the husbands mean three times the insanity!"  
  
"Oiy, don't remind me!" said Shin shaking her head. She had already broken up two fights between Duo and Vegeta and had been having Zenith perform watchdog duties on the rest of the guests. Down the hall she heard something topple over and break.  
  
Outside Lil turned to the noise with her ears flat down, "That didn't sound good....."  
  
Zenith shrugged, "Just an ice statue, easily fixed." He turned to back to Shin. "Well we better go and play damage control. Besides you're going to have company in a little bit anyway."  
  
"Uh ok......." Said Shin confused by the last part. A minute after they left she heard Zenith yell " dog pile!" and an accompanying clatter of something getting knocked over. Looking back at her reflection in the mirror, she was just wondering why she was doing this when she heard the air conditioning vent's door being pried off.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady!" called out Duo as he jumped down onto the floor. He was carrying a crowbar. "Miss me?"  
  
"Sureness!" said Shin hugging her soon-to-be husband. Above her she heard another person coming through the vent and spotted Gohan's head popping out around the corner. So this what Zenith meant about company.* Backing up she let the young super saiyjin hop down and turned to Duo again, "So what do I owe this visit to?"  
  
"Wedding gift from one of your friends....." Duo smiled holding up the crowbar. "And one reaaaaaalllly dull Vegeta."  
  
"We kinda had to sneak out while he wasn't looking." Said Gohan trying to look innocent.  
  
"Still it was no easy task even for Shinigami himself!" said Duo obviously proud of his work. "I honestly don't know why they stuck all three of the grooms in one room together."  
  
"Vegeta's been throwing a fit and won't talk to either of us complaining that a saiyjin prince deserves better then to have to share a room with the two of us." Interjected Gohan.  
  
Down the hall they heard something big fall over and a few seconds later Zenith ran by the doorway with Wufei chasing after him with a katana.   
  
A few seconds later after that the two returned with Wufei being chased by Zenith wielding a bathroom plunger.  
  
"Uh….." Gohan looked over at the door worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it he'll be fine." Said Shin.  
  
Down the hallway they could hear something getting knocked over again and Wufei yelling "Stop!". A few more seconds more and Wufei stomped by on his way to the bathroom with a plunger stuck to his forehead.  
  
Duo stared at the doorway.  
  
A half minute later Wufei stomped by the doorway again with a bright red circle on his forehead.  
  
Duo fell over laughing.  
  
Gohan continued to stare confused.  
  
Shin smiled and shrugged. These things happened often enough when her friends where involved.  
  
Gohan fell over standing frozen to long.  
  
Down the hallway in the groom's quarters Vegeta made it known that he had found the open vent, and the two boy's absence, by blowing up something.  
  
"Guess we'd better go back." Said Duo picking up his crowbar. He gave Shin a quick kiss and then climbed up into the vent soon after followed by Gohan.  
  
Shin shook her head and went back to looking in the mirror.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Out in the main room of the Twenty Third World Church Zenith was shooing Lillith away from the black olives for the third time while he fixed the ice statue. It had broken when Heero had run into it chasing after Chaoutsu.   
  
Behind him Wufei stomped into the room with a red circle on his forehead where the plunger had just been.  
  
"Interesting." Said Trowa looking at the spot on Wufei's head.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Wufei stalking over to one of the long benches in the church and sat down.  
  
Down the hall they could hear an explosion for the grooms room.  
  
"Shouldn't we have some one look after them?" asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know if that would help........." Said Yamcha looking down the hall. There was another blast from the grooms room.  
  
"You're all WEAKLINGS!" said Wufei. "Just go and check on them already!"  
  
"Yeah well why don't you go down there then mister tough guy!" said Yajorobi. Immediately the Chinese gundam pilot's face went white.  
  
"What do you call a chicken who won't cross the road?" asked King Kai. "Give up?" Wufei!"  
  
The entire room went silent and everyone stared at King Kai.  
  
"You have dishonored me old man! Prepare to die!" yelled Wufei leaping at the surprised Kai.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo from the back of the room. The beam that came form the namek's finger tips hit Wufei in mid leap flying him backwards in to the large wedding cake.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Wufei getting up and running around wildly as his hair caught on fire from piccolo's beam. Running in circles for a few seconds he soon tripped over Pikawhoo.  
  
"PIKAAWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the weird haired pikachu sending out a blue bolt of electricity shocking Wufei. Letting out a breathe of smoke the pilot tattered for a moment then fell over.  
  
Goku ran up and splashed him with a bucket of water and putting out his hair.  
  
"Interesting." said Trowa. Next to him Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
"Bata-to-suto!" yelled Zenith.  
  
Every one looked at him confused.  
  
Lil turned to him. "What does buttered toast have to do with this?"  
  
Zenith just shrugged and smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shin peeked around the doorframe of the brides changing room. Down the hall in front of the grooms room where Hero and Piccolo guarding against anything that Vegeta might do. Above her she could hear Duo and Gohan scurrying about in the air vents again.  
  
Sneaking out into the hallway when the two weren't looking her way she made her way out into the main room.  
  
"Hello Shin. Here you go Shin. Goodbye Shin." Said Zenith handing her a can of black olives. She watched as he took another few steps and then flew up to the giant church organ. On top she could see why he was in such a hurry.  
  
Atop the organ was a drunken Quatra trying to chew on one of the large pipes. Landing next to him Zenith pulled him off and floated him down to the floor.  
  
"Daarnn chcloate ppipppppes won come outs of dere wrappin......" mumbled Quatra before passing out.  
  
"Interesting." Said Trowa. Next to him Heero and a bandaged Wufei nodded.  
  
Shin looked around confused", Where did he get the alcohol from?"  
  
"Up here buddy girl!" yelled Duo peeking his head out from a air duct vent in the upper corner of the room. He was waving a small little canteen. Besides him Gohan was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah!" Shin nodded her head. Looking around she could see that the more stressed guests in the church where carrying similar canteens.  
  
"Pika!" yelled Pikawhoo raising his canteen in a type of toast. It then fell over backwards.  
  
"And people wonder why I don't like to drink." Said Lil hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"This is a most unorganized wedding." Said Trowa. Next to him Heero, a bandaged Wufei and Zechs nodded.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Vegeta suddenly from inside the vent. Giving Shin a nod Duo and Gohan ran down the vent in the opposite direction of Vegeta. "WHAT! NO ONE CAN OPPOSE VEGETA!!!!!" A few seconds later they could here the saiyjin scamper into the vent after them.  
  
"Want me to get them down Shin." Asked Nisshoku floating up near the vent.  
  
Shin just shook her head. "They'll tire out eventually."  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Dum dum da dum!" hummed Duo up at the alter. Next to him Vegeta stared angrily at him and Gohan. All three of their tuxes where covered in dust from crawling through the air vents.  
  
Next to them Nisshoku made sure that none of them started fighting again.  
  
"Why do I have to do this!" said Goten complaining to Trunks. Both of them had been elected as flower boys. The older Trunks just shushed him.  
  
Behind the two boys came Shin dressed in a black tux being escorted by Gisshoku down the aisle. Walking up the aisle the four of them nearly tripped over Pikawhoo's tail.  
  
Arriving at the altar Shin waited as Duo stepped up in front of it and adjusting his collar made sure everyone one was quiet. "Now (blah blah blah wedding ceremony crap please excuse but I never paid attention to this.)" Piccolo in the back of the church sniffled as Duo continued. "Okay buddy boys now for the good part! Do you shin take me as you're lawful wedded husband?"   
  
"Yes." Shin nodded.  
  
  
"Do you take Gohan as your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you take Vegeta as your awful wedded husband?" Vegeta looked angrily at Duo. Duo just grinned.  
  
"I do." Said Shin laughing at the two.  
  
"Yadayada yada do we three take Shin as are lawful wedded bride?"  
  
"Yep" "I do" "YES!"  
  
"The rings then." Gisshoku and Nisshoku all handed the three rings out. After awhile of trying to get three rings on Shin's finger he continued. "Now if there is no reason that these four should not be married please speak out now or forever hold their peace."  
  
"Vegeta's balding!" yelled Zenith from his hanging place on the ceiling.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo. Zenith just ducked to the side.  
  
"Okay..........." said Duo raising an eyebrow. "I now pronounce us all man and wife. We may now kiss the bride."  
  
Vegeta automatically stepped forward.  
  
"Hey I want to do it first!" said Duo stopping him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Vegeta leaning over the brown hired pilot menacingly.  
  
"Uh guys......." said Gohan. Vegeta turned to look at the young saiyjin only to have Duo leap and grab him in a headlock.  
  
"You dare assault a saiyjin prince!" yelled Vegeta trying to pry Duo off but having no luck. Nisshoku and Gisshoku immediately jumped up and accidentally knocked the two into the front couple of benches.  
  
"PIKA WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pikawhoo letting out a electric thundershock as Vegeta landed on it. Immediately everyone in a ten-foot radius was electrified.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" yelled Heero taking aim and shooting a near by Goku in the buttocks. As the super saiyjin started jumping around grabbing the area where the bullet had bounced off (super saiyjin's are tough remember) Chaotsu headed butted Heero.  
  
"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo shot off a beam trying to clear himself of a tidal wave of gundam pilots and Z fighters. The beam went wide and hit Gisshoku in the back of the head. Turning around Giss fired off a lightning bolt at the namek and jumped on his back catching him in a neck hold.  
  
"Cool." Shin smiled as Nisshoku jumped into the fray grabbing Vegeta around the waist with her magic and lifting him above her head. Shin definitely was enjoying her wedding as she watched her "hubby" be thrown through one of the nearby walls.  
  
Suddenly the door broke down as the Deathscythe came through with Duo in the cockpit. "The Shinigami returns once again!" He yelled moments before the suit was knocked over by a Gisshoku burdened Piccolo.  
  
Up on the ceiling Zenith and Lil gave each other a grin and jumped into the fray, Zenith yelling "Dog pile!" Immediately a group of Trunks Krillin, Quatre and Trowa were flung into the air around where they landed.  
  
"Come on Gohan!" Yelled Shin grabbing the Saiyjin by the hand. Jumping into the fray with her husband in tow she saw him get knocked out seconds later by a flying Vegeta being blasted by Nisshoku. Seconds later Zenith appeared behind Vegeta and with one movement grabbed the edge of the saiyjins underwear and gave him an atomic wedgie (for those of you who don't know what a atomic wedgie is it's when you take the person's underwear and get the waist line of it over the person's head). Shin shrugged and tackled Heero and Wufei.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Owwwww........." Said Wufei lying on the floor nearly unconscious. Everyone but Nisshoku, Gisshoku, Zenith, Lillith, Shin and Duo where either injured or hanging from some where that they couldn't get down from, although the Duo's Deathscythe was missing a limb or two.  
  
"Well that was interesting...." said Trowa next to him Heero, a bandaged and hardly concouise Wufei and the entire contents of the church nodded their heads.  
  
"I thought it was fun!" said Zenith. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Looking up at the top of the church, (what was left of it) Nisshoku turned to Shin. "Uh shouldn't we vacate the premise?"  
  
Shin nodded, picked up an unconscious Gohan and walked out into the front of church with Duo following her. Getting into a limousine with "JUST MARRIED" written on the back of it she pushed Gohan into the back seat. As the rest of the church gathered on the front steps to wave, (those that could walk that is) she got into the car. Suddenly she realized some one was missing.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Everyone looked around , but no one could find him.  
  
"Don't worry he'll turn up." Said Zenith. Shin nodded and after a moments more hesitation drove off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the last of the guest left and Zenith had finished repairing the damage to the church, the sun set in the background. While atop the church, an unconscious Vegeta swore to himself as he hung from the church's giant cross by his boxer shorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay okay it isn't as good as my other ones..... I really had no i dea what i was doing when i did this one so bear with it please and send me what you think even if the reveiw is bad. 


End file.
